Trouble in Paradise
by ebi pers
Summary: There's a new girl in Terra Nova. And she's got her eyes set on Mark. Maddy isn't happy about this...Warning: Rated "T" for themes and language...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola, mis amigos! Since my other series were not so very well received, I decided to try my hand at another premise I've thought of, one that I touched upon early on in my "Songfics of Mark and Maddy." The premise: jealous Maddy, of course! Lets face it, with Mark being so kind and gentlemanly (and looking a bit like an Australian Taylor Lautner, if my friend's opinion is representative of the whole), he's bound to attract other women. And although Maddy seems too awkward in most situations, we'll get to see her be a little more defensive of what she considers to be hers. So yeah, jealous Maddy. Review. Let me know what you think of this idea…**

**PS: This new chick is going to be modeled in looks after Jillian Murray, who happens to be Dean Geyer's actual girlfriend. She portrayed a looney man-stealer in a TV show once, so I thought it might be slightly ironic…**

Laughter drifted through the air of the marketplace as people went about gathering their supplies for the week. Maddy reached for the last orange in the crate, just as a dainty, light-skinned hand reached for the same fruit, touching it at the same time as hers did.

Maddy looked up, a bit startled. She found a petite girl about her age, striking blue eyes, long, dark brown hair. A series of freckles dotted her high cheekbones. In short, she was a beautiful young woman.

"Sorry," Maddy smiled shyly, offering the fruit to the girl.

"Thanks," she grinned back, placing the orange into her basket. Then she stuck out her hand. "I'm Katrina Coleman."

"Maddy Shannon," Maddy responded, shaking Katrina's hand. "Have you been here a while?"

"I came on the tenth," Katrina clarified.

"Oh, me too!" Maddy exclaimed. "But it's been a while…weird how we've never met, huh?"

"I've been OTG with my parents—we left almost immediately after arriving. They work in science. We only came back after the raid ended and I'm still trying to get my bearings. I've gotten hopelessly lost so many times…"

Maddy chuckled. "I was like that, too, don't worry. You get used to it after a while." The two girls set off down the market aisles after paying the fruit vendor. "So you came with your family?"

"Yeah—my mom and dad. What about you?"

"My mom got recruited, so I came with my brother, my dad, and my sister." Maddy conveniently left out the part about her dad essentially breaking into the colony. If Katrina didn't know about it, why bother bringing it up?

"You have a brother _and _a sister?" Katrina asked, seeming a bit shocked.

"Yeah…long story."

Katrina chuckled. "Okay. It's pretty cool though, that you have two siblings. I wish I had just one."

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "Take one of mine, please!" The two giggled.

Both heard footsteps coming up from behind them, and Maddy wheeled around to face Mark. "Hi, Mark!" she greeted cheerfully. Beside her, Katrina's eyes widened a bit.

"Hey Maddy," he smiled, then turned to face Katrina.

"Katrina, this is Mark Reynolds, my boyfriend. Mark, this is Katrina Coleman," Maddy smiled as she introduced the two.

Mark offered a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Katrina shook his hand distractedly. "Boyfriend?" she asked Maddy.

The girl's smile broadened. "Yep. We've been together for a while now—almost a year, actually!"

"Oh. Congratulations…"

Mark threw his arm around Maddy's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I have to report for my shift in about five minutes but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Maddy smiled.

"It was nice meeting you," he said to Katrina as he started off in the direction of his post. Katrina waved a weak goodbye.

"That's your boyfriend?" Katrina asked when the young soldier had disappeared from sight.

"Uh-huh," Maddy beamed proudly. "Isn't he sweet?"

"Sure is…" Katrina mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Maddy looked at her expectantly—she hadn't heard what she had said.

"No. Nothing. I really got to get going…" she started to hurry off.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you! We should hang out sometime!" Maddy called after her.

Katrina turned around, gave a half-nod, and then rushed away. Maddy frowned at the sudden change in demeanor, but shrugged it off, turning back to the vendors' stalls to purchase the rest of the week's groceries.

**A/N: A little trouble in paradise? Maybe so…I hope you guys liked the intro—it was a bit short but I wanted you to meet Katrina and then immediately see her jealousy show through as soon as Mark steps into the picture. Please review and let me know if I should continue this series. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so this is the follow-up chapter. There will be more coming, so long as you all are still interested. I've decided to throw in some Maddy/Skye friendship for all of my Skye-lovers out there! And plus, I think Skye will be good at offering Maddy advice on how to handle the situation she will soon find herself in. Get ready for some venom-spitting Katrina, some pissed-off Maddy, and some oblivious Mark! Please review, it's the only way to ensure this story will be continued. **

"Hey, Maddy!" Maddy looked up and found Tasha Guzman approaching her. She had met Tasha on a number of occasions, mostly with Skye, and the girl was nice enough. Their dads were coworkers, after all.

"Hi, Tasha!" Maddy greeted, setting her Plex aside on the bench she was sitting on.

"Is it true that you cheated on Mark with a guy from agricultural duty?" Tasha asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Maddy's brow furrowed. "No! Where did you hear that?"

"Oh…" Tasha hesitated for a moment. "Rumor mill's been turning. But don't worry about it! I'm sure it's just someone's idea of a joke. I believe you."

Maddy's frown deepened. "Who would say something like that about me?"

"Well I just heard it from some of the girls over there…" Tasha indicated a spot where several girls were standing. Maddy picked out Katrina among them.

"I'll go talk to them—I know Katrina," she stood up.

"That's a good idea," Tasha replied. "They'd probably know more. Sorry about that…"

"Yeah, sure. Don't…don't worry about it," Maddy reassured her. "I just want to stop it before it gets out of hand."

"Good luck," Tasha waved as she walked on.

Maddy approached the group of girls slowly, a little shy. Her eyes found Katrina's. "Hi, Katrina," she greeted.

The girl smiled, but there was something a little…intimidating in her eyes. "Hi, Maddy."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." Katrina waved off the other girls. As soon as they were gone, her expression darkened a little. "What do you want?"

Maddy was taken aback by the slightly hostile tone she had taken, but again brushed it off. Maybe she was having a bad day…

"Someone just told me that there are rumors going around that I cheated on Mark with a guy off agricultural duty? I was wondering if you heard it or knew who started it?"

Katrina thought for a moment, apparently trying to remember. "Yeah, sorry. I don't remember where I heard it…you didn't actually cheat, did you?"

"No, of course not! Mark's my boyfriend."

"So? That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Katrina's hands fell to her hips and she regarded Maddy with a raised eyebrow.

Maddy opened her mouth to tell her she wasn't that kind of girl, but was interrupted by Mark's arms encircling her waist. "Hello," he murmured into her ear.

"Hi, Mark."

He pulled back. "Having fun?" he asked, a playful smirk on is face.

Katrina interrupted, grabbing Maddy's hands. "Yeah, totally! We're practically best friends now!"

Maddy again opened her mouth to say something, this time to tell her they were far from best friends, but she didn't get a chance.

"That's great!" Mark smiled, genuinely happy that Maddy was hitting it off with the girl. "I won't interrupt you then. I'll see you later, Maddy." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Katrina," he nodded to the other girl and then left.

Maddy turned to Katrina. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Like what?" 

"We hardly know each other. Why would you tell Mark we're best friends?"

Katrina's tone changed back to the icy one she had used before Mark's arrival. "I figured we already know so much about each other…" The eyebrow returned to its raised position and something about her posture reminded Maddy of the mean girls in just about every stereotypical teenage drama movie she had ever watched.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed, her own demeanor changing to a more defensive one.

Katrina chuckled, but it wasn't like the laugh they'd shared in the marketplace at their first meeting. This chuckle was downright cold. "Oh, nothing…" Then the brunette walked away, swinging her hips slightly as Maddy stared after her, a feeling of dread creeping over her.

Maddy thought she had heard the last of the rumors, but she was wrong. Skye approached her at about midday, looking a little distraught.

"Maddy, there you are!" She hurried over. Maddy had known Skye since the family had arrived at Terra Nova, but the two hadn't really become friends until after her brother started dating Skye. That's when they really began spending time together, and they were practically best friends at this point—much closer than Maddy would _ever _be to Katrina…

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked, turning to Skye.

"That girl Katrina, do you know her?"

Maddy scoffed. "Barely."

"Yeah, well she's going around telling _everyone _that you cheated on Mark. And she's decided to add in that bit about your dad sort of breaking through the portal. She's accusing you all of being lying, cheating criminals…"

Maddy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Skye looked at her apologetically.

"What could possibly possess her to say that stuff about me? How did she even find out about my dad…? I just don't get it…"

Skye's voice lowered and she beckoned Maddy to come closer. "Don't tell anyone, but I heard from Tasha that Katrina's actually trying to split you and Mark up."

"What? Why?"

"It's obvious," Skye snorted. "Mark's a catch—really sweet and there's no denying he's pretty attractive. She wants him for herself!"

"Oh come on, Skye! What, is this like some sort of conspiracy? There's definitely something up with Katrina, but I don't think she'd do something like that."

"We'll see about that. I don't trust her, Maddy. She's like a snake—you can see it in her eyes."

"You're starting to sound like Zoe and all her vampire theories…"

"Look, I'm warning you to be careful. Don't give this chick anything she can use against you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't. And honestly, I think I'll be fine. Katrina seems nice enough. I don't think she'd do something like that to me—someone's got to be putting her up to it."

Skye scoffed. "And you're accusing me of forming conspiracy theories?" Maddy chuckled in response. "Alright, I need to go talk to Commander Taylor but I'll catch up with you later…watch yourself around Katrina."

"I will," Maddy replied as her friend went off.

_There's definitely something up with Katrina. I'll have to keep an eye on her…_

**A/N: And now the claws are starting to come out…Please review if you want to see another chapter of this. Mark and Maddy have no idea what's coming their way. And there will be tons more of Skye, including some interaction between her and Katrina. It should be good, but the only way you'll get to see it is if you let me know you're interested. Don't be shy! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Goody! Response has been pretty good so far! I'm happy and glad you guys like the concept. I'll continue on, then. And don't forget to review!**

Maddy felt her nerves increase as she went searching for Mark. He must have heard the rumors by now. What did he think? Would he be mad at her?

She found him talking to Jenkins by the northern gate, doing their routine patrol. He ended the conversation abruptly when he spotted her, leaving his post to greet her.

"Maddy!" She tensed as he embraced her, waiting for some acknowledgement that he had heard the rumor. But he didn't mention it once. "How are you?"

"H…how am I?" Maddy asked, completely shocked. "Mark, didn't you hear the rumors?"

"Oh." She felt him hold her a little tighter. "Maddy, I love you too much to lie to you. I heard the rumor. I just don't care that much," he shrugged pulling back so he could look into her eyes.

"You mean…" Maddy was fairly confused now. "You…you aren't mad?"

Mark chuckled a little. "Of course not! It's just gossip, Maddy."

Maddy frowned. "But don't you want to know if they're true or not?"

"Don't need to. I trust you."

Maddy's heart beat faster. He wasn't angry! He trusted her! "You really aren't mad at all?"

Mark shook his head. "I'm annoyed with whoever started the rumor, but I'm not mad at you. I know you. I know you wouldn't do those things they're saying." He noticed tears welling in her eyes and put his arms around her again.

"But who would even start a rumor like that about me in the first place?" she asked, her head pressed against his chest.

"I don't know, but we'll get through it, okay? Don't let it get to you…"

Maddy fixed him with an incredulous look. "Mark, someone is spreading lies about me. How can I not let it get to me?" She sighed—it was school in 2149 all over again. She felt like mentioning what Skye had told her about Katrina but decided against it. Katrina was icy and a little mean, but Maddy had a difficult time believing she would do something so horrible.

Mark's hands rested firmly on her shoulders and he looked her in the eye, tilting her chin up so she could look into his as well. "Just…try to ignore it, okay? Anyone who really cares about you knows the rumors aren't true."

"Thanks, Mark," Maddy lowered her eyes, her left hand clasping her right arm.

"Corporal Reynolds!" Jenkins called from their post. "We need you over here, sir!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Mark turned back to Maddy. "Why don't you go read or find something to do to relax? I'll stop by later." He waited for her to acknowledge what he said, then returned to his patrol.

True to his word, Mark stopped by after his shift. Maddy had taken his advice and read one of her countless science volumes that she kept saved on her Plex. She hopped off her seat and came down the steps of her porch when she spotted him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"I'm more relaxed now…"

"Hey, have you been talking to Skye?" Mark asked her abruptly.

"Of course, we're really good friends." Maddy frowned, wondering why he brought it up.

"Well, maybe you should be careful…"

Her frown deepened. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well I was talking to Kitty…"

"To who?" The frown was practically a grimace now. She had a feeling she already knew who he was referring to.

"Kitty. You know, Kitty Coleman?"

"You mean…Katrina Coleman?"

"Yeah."

"Mark, why are you calling her Kitty?" Maddy was livid now.

"That's what she said everyone called her, so I just started calling her that, too…"

"Well then how come she never told me to call her Kitty?"

Mark looked surprised, but shrugged. "Sorry. I'll call her Katrina if that makes you feel better."

"Yes. It makes me feel much better because I'm pretty sure _no one _calls her Kitty."

Mark shrugged again. "She told me to call her that. Are you…are you jealous, Maddy?"

Maddy's eyes widened in surprise. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was jealous. Mark was _her _boyfriend, and she wasn't about to let some clingy new girl show her up. _Maybe Skye was right, after all…_

"I'm not jealous…" she denied weakly.

"I sure hope not, Maddy, because _you_ are my girlfriend," he looked her meaningfully in the eyes. "_You _are the one I love."

"Uh-huh," Maddy swallowed. Oh God! Of course she was the one he loved—he never let her forget how much he loved her. But still—there was a new chick in town bent on maligning her. She wasn't just going to stand by and take it! "Wait," she suddenly spoke, remembering something. "What was it that Katrina said to you about Skye?"

Mark hesitated, then leant closer to her. "She told me that Skye's been the one spreading the rumors about you behind your back. She didn't have the heart to tell you herself, so she asked me to do it…"

If Maddy still had any reservations as to this girl's intent, they were gone now. "And you believed her?"

"I don't know...All I know is, someone's hurting you by spreading rumors. It could be anyone…"

"Well Katrina's story is ridiculous, Mark! Skye is my best friend; she wouldn't do something like that! In fact, she was warning me about Katrina. I'm beginning to think she may have been right!"

"I thought you two were friends..!"

"Mark, I barely know this girl from a hole in the wall! She was just exaggerating earlier. How could you trust her?"

Mark held his hands up in surrender. "Look, don't get mad at me. I just want to help."

"You can help by telling that wench to back off!" Maddy was surprised at the venom in her own tone. She had _never _been this angry at another girl before, and in the past she probably wouldn't have said anything. But Mark was hers. Katrina needed to know that.

Mark was evidently startled by her tone as well. "You are jealous!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Look, Maddy, you can say you're not all you want but it's pretty obvious. So my next question is: why? Why are you so jealous about some random girl?"

"Because…" Maddy sighed. "Because I'm afraid I'll lose you…"

"To her?" Mark finished. Maddy sighed resignedly. "Honestly, Maddy, you've got nothing to worry about. Kit...Katrina…isn't trying to split us up…She wouldn't be able to split us up, anyway. I'd never allow it!"

Her eyes were cast down again. "I sure hope not, Mark…"

"Come here," he said tenderly, hugging her against him and kissing her forehead. "I know it's stressful with all the crap they're spewing about you, but you just need to have a little faith in me, okay? I think I'd recognize the signs…"

Maddy nodded. "I trust you, Mark," she echoed his own words from the past afternoon. "But please, be wary around her…I think she might try something…"

"I'll keep my guard up. But for what it's worth, I much prefer you to Katrina, anyway. She doesn't have half of your intelligence or those beautiful brown eyes of yours…"

Maddy blushed, and he smirked. "Stop it," she warned him. "You're making me blush."

He brushed her cheek. "One of my favorite pastimes..." he teased, arms enveloping her. Maddy shoved him playfully.

"At ease, soldier! Go take a shower or something…"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he saluted her, a grin breaking across his face as they parted ways with a hug.

Maddy shook her head, smiling as she watched him heading off toward his quarters near the barracks. She was confident that Katrina didn't have a chance now—she couldn't imagine Katrina being the type to enjoy the silliness she and Mark shared.

A rustling noise stopped her in her tracks as a cold, all-too-familiar voice rang out behind her.

"Hello, Maddy Shannon."

Maddy wheeled around to face her newfound adversary. Katrina stood, hand on hip and chin jutting out.

"What do you want, 'Kitty?'" She asked with disgust, placing an extraordinarily disdainful emphasis on the nickname.

Katrina leveled a glare at her. "Oh, nothing. Just…stopping by…" her icy blue eyes flickered with malice and Maddy nearly shivered. Skye was right—this girl really was a snake…

"Sorry, but we're not taking visitors right now. Why don't you go slithering back to your pit?" Maddy's tone was cold and even with Katrina's. There was a fire racing through her veins. She had never been the type to take on another girl, but something about Katrina rubbed her the wrong way.

Katrina nodded her head emphatically, her eyes narrowed to slits. She was about to speak when someone new approaching the house interrupted her. Maddy looked up to see her mother.

"Hey, Maddy!" she smiled, then noticed the other girl, who had relaxed her posture and stood with a friendly smile glued to her face. Maddy was irked. Katrina was definitely good at acting nice…

Dr. Shannon stuck out her hand. "I'm Dr. Elisabeth Shannon, Maddy's mum. It's nice to meet you…"

"Katrina. Katrina Coleman," Katrina shook the woman's hand, an easygoing, relaxed grin gracing her face.

"Your parents are Tom and Kathy Coleman?" Dr. Shannon ventured.

Katrina nodded. "Sure are."

"I've met them, they work in the lab! They're very intelligent people…"

"Oh, thank you!" Maddy scoffed quietly at how flattered Katrina was sounding. If only her mother knew it was all a façade…

"Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Shannon," Katrina shook the woman's hand again.

"Likewise," Elisabeth responded, turning around. Maddy narrowed her eyes at Katrina.

"Goodbye, Maddy! I'll see you later…" Katrina shot her a vicious look behind her mother's back.

"Of course," Maddy replied coldly. Then Katrina left, a lively spring in her step that made her seem much kinder than she truly was.

Dr. Shannon smiled as she entered the house, Maddy following her. "She's such a sweet girl!" she gushed.

"Yep," Maddy replied, less than amused. "The sweetest…"

**A/N: Why that two-faced little *****! Some of you have raised concern that Mark would end up in Katrina's arms. We'll see. For now, he's sticking by Maddy, which is what I'd imagine he'd do anyway. So how do you like the story so far? I'll be blunt: this is all based off of the drama I see going on in my school hallways everyday. Only in high school does stuff like this happen…So anyway, please leave a review and let me know if I should continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can I just say that I LOVE all of you guys? Because I do! And I love all the Katrina-bashing that's going on—it gives me satisfaction to know that I've succeeded in creating a character that everyone can hate! And since you all seem to love hating Katrina, I'll give you plenty more to hate :) I won't say if Mark will ever stray from his devotion to Maddy, but I can say that I'll keep things interesting, and make you happy, mad, and frustrated all at once! (Big promise, but I'll try to keep to it) So please leave a review when you finish reading. And PS, this chapter does see Skye going berserk at Katrina—something for all my Skye-lovers out there!**

"Hey!" Skye yelled angrily to the petite brunette who had her back turned to her. The girl spun around, her cold blue eyes glinting in the morning sunlight. This chick was going to _pay_.

"Oh!" she looked at Skye with a faint glimmer of recognition. "Sally, right?"

"It's Skye, bitch," the girl's hands landed square on her hips and she looked at Katrina with the same icy intensity.

"I'm so glad," Katrina returned, "that I don't have to bother remembering your name. You'll just be the scrawny girl that has no manners…"

Skye raised her hand to Katrina's face and was about to slap the girl, but restrained herself. "I should slap the crap out of you for the stuff you've been saying about Maddy, but you really aren't worth the energy…"

Katrina patted her head. "That's a good girl. Now run along and fetch something…"

"You whore!" Skye sent a nice, hard smack to the back of the brunette bimbo's head that sent her reeling.

Skye smirked with satisfaction as Katrina began to rub the feeling back into her cheek, a visible handprint on it. "You hit so hard, you could be a man," the girl told her bitterly.

"Oh I'll show you how hard I can hit!" Skye lunged for the girl but her arm was caught by someone else's hand.

"What's going on here?"

Skye looked to see who had stopped her and was surprised to see Mark Reynolds staring back at her. He released her hand when he saw her relax a little.

"What's going on is, _this _bitch has been going around spreading rumors about your girlfriend," Skye told him icily, pointing to Katrina.

Mark raised an eyebrow and turned to Katrina. "Is that true?"

The girl's face dropped into a pout. "Markie, you know it isn't true! I wouldn't ever do something like that…"

Mark looked at her uncomfortably. "Please don't call me Markie. And according to other sources, you have been spreading rumors. Look, Katrina…"

"Call me Kitty," she broke in, a smile that was much too flirty for Mark's comfort crossing her lips.

Skye scoffed. "Funny how you're more like an ass than a cat…"

"Skye, please," Mark held up a hand. "Now _Katrina_," he put extra emphasis on her full name and hoped she got the hint. "I'm only going to ask you once. I want the truth—have you been spreading rumors about my Maddy?"

"Of course not!" Katrina was indignant. "It's not like me to do something like that."

Skye laughed coldly at the remark.

"Ok, so answer me this: who _has _been spreading the rumors?"

Katrina leveled a pointed look at Skye. "She has." Her long, slim index finger pointed to the girl.

"Me?" Skye was incredulous. "Are you stupid? Maddy's my best friend, why the _hell _would I go around backstabbing her?"

"I don't know," she replied airily. "Maybe you should ask yourself…"

Mark held up a hand. "I've heard enough. I don't think Skye would do something like that, Katrina. But either way, I'm supposed to keep the peace…"

Skye looked at him in shock. "You're just letting her _walk_?"

He shrugged. "I can't prove she's broken a rule, Skye. You two need to stop fighting about whatever…"

"No, Mark," she replied. "You've been on the fence for too long, now! Maddy is getting completely slandered by that blue-eyed snake over there and you keep letting her go, refusing to pass judgment. Maddy's exactly the same way and I'm _sick _of watching her being taken advantage of! I'm not going to just stand by and watch my best friend get torn apart. If you won't defend her, I will."

He looked surprised and alarmed. "Is that what you think? That I won't defend Maddy? Because that is totally untrue! Maddy is my girlfriend, and I will do whatever it takes to defend her reputation and her honor." He was pointing for emphasis.

Skye leveled him with a dubious look, one eyebrow raised and her arms folded. "Then why haven't you confronted 'Kitty' over there?"

Mark sighed. "Because I can't just take her in for whatever! I need concrete evidence that she's broken a law before I can arrest her. And there's no proof that she's going around doing these things—it's your word against hers."

"You don't believe me, then? Ask Maddy. She'll tell you."

Mark lowered his voice. "It's not that I don't believe you, but I don't want to cause a scene like _you _just did. She's not getting between me and Maddy. I appreciate you sticking up for her, but just let it go. Katrina will get the message soon enough."

"Are you really that naïve to believe that? She's psycho, she's not giving up."

"Then I'll set her straight right now," he turned to Katrina. "Katrina?"

"Yes, Markie?" she asked, swinging her arms and batting her eyelids so quickly that Skye felt ready to puke.

Mark cringed. "Please. Stop calling me that. You know that Maddy is my girlfriend, right?"

Katrina nodded vigorously, her brown locks bobbing up and down with her head. "Yeah, I know that, silly!"

"Good. So please stop with all the flirting—you're upsetting her. And when Maddy's upset then I'm upset."

"Well we can't have that," Katrina said, an exaggerated tone in her voice.

"I'm serious, Katrina," Mark gave her a somewhat angry glare that seemed to change her expression. "You need to back off."

The girl swallowed and nodded her head. Mark gave her a curt nod, then turned and left. _Maddy's his girlfriend, huh? Well not for long…_

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it," Maddy told her sister as she paced around the room they shared. She wasn't expecting any advice from Zoe. She just needed to vent. And even if the little girl didn't understand the complexity of the situation, talking to her was therapeutic. "Why is Katrina being so mean to me? Why can't she leave Mark alone? I mean, there's plenty of other nice soldiers in the colony who aren't in a relationship…"<p>

Zoe didn't look up from her coloring book. "Maybe she's a vampire," she suggested. "Maybe she wants to drink Mark's blood."

Maddy sighed, putting a palm to her forehead. "This is what I get for explaining my relationship issues to a six-year-old. Zoe, there are no vampires on Terra Nova. Your friend Nina was just teasing…"

"But think about it, Maddy! You said Katrina's eyes were like snake eyes and that she spews venom everywhere. And she came on the tenth pilgrimage! She sounds like a vampire to me…"

"Zoe, those were just metaphors. I was only making a comparison. She doesn't _actually _spew venom!" Maddy sighed. "And Mark is completely oblivious to the fact that she's flirting with him. I don't even know what to do anymore…"

"You should buy a lot of garlic. Nina says that vampires hate garlic…"

"I'd love to drive a stake through her heart instead," Maddy gritted out.

**A/N: So how much do you HATE "Kitty" now? Bitch alert, bitch alert! I hope that Skye _and _Mark telling her off will satiate you all for a little while because I'm afraid it goes downhill from here…(no spoilers, though :P) Oh, but I will tell you that Jim will be involved soon, for what that's worth. And Mark isn't as oblivious anymore, just peeved by the fact that this chick can't take a hint. And I'm not done beating Katrina up yet, either. Nor is Skye. Just saying. So please leave a review telling me what you liked, disliked, and what you cannot STAND about Katrina. I really enjoy reading Katrina's hate mail!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EBI PERS PRESENTS: Katrina Coleman on hate mail…**

**Dear People,**

**I honestly don't understand why you all hate me so much. Yes, Mark may be "taken" but only temporarily. Once he sees how much better off he is with me, he'll drop Maddy like yesterday's trash and go with the girl who can show him a REAL good time ;)**

**I'm only thinking of him here! Honest! So stop antagonizing me and start realizing that that smart chick Maddy is the one you should hate here. I've read all the hate mail and it really isn't cool! I'm likeable! I was Miss Congeniality in my grade school superlatives! So yeah, stop complaining that I'm a bitch and blah, blah, blah because I'm really not! You want a bitch, go talk to that Skye girl…**

**Anyway, leave me alone and go do something else. Or start up rumors about Maddy Shannon! I've got one! That isn't her actual skin tone! Nope. She spray tans. And she had implants to make herself seem larger. Yeah. Go tell Mark that!**

**Love,**

**Kitty :) **

**A/N: Okay, just wanted to let Kitty have a chance to defend herself before we continue. I realize you probably hate her more now. But anyway, please read on for the actual update you were expecting and then leave a review when finished. Thanks!**

Katrina observed the couple at a distance, bristling every time he fed her a berry, every time she laughed when he tried (and failed) to catch one in his mouth. _Damn them! Having a good time…_

"Mark…!" Maddy shrieked with laughter as he again attempted to toss one of the fruits into the air and catch it in his mouth. "Stop it, you're gonna choke! Or I'm gonna choke first!"

"I know CPR…" he suggested.

She looked at him dreamily. "Then by all means continue…"

Katrina growled, almost audibly. They were _definitely _too perfect together. That should have been her. That _would _be her, in a few days time…

"So my dad almost flipped when he found out I was taking a birth control pill," Maddy told him.

"You are? Why? It's not like…"

"That's what I told him. But he thought it would 'open doorways.'"

"What does your mom think?"

"Mom gave me the pill. She says better safe than sorry."

"You know I have too much respect for you…"

"I know, I know. It's just a precaution. It's not like I'm jumping at the bits to get pregnant or something."

Katrina smirked from her hiding place in the bushes, an idea coming to her mind. Suddenly, a large insect landed directly in front of her. She swatted at the horrifying creature, inadvertently revealing her presence to Mark's trained military eye.

"Katrina," he muttered.

"Mark, can we not ruin the moment by talking about…?"

"No, Maddy," he pointed at the bushes. "Katrina."

The girl ducked out of sight too late.

"Katrina, what are you doing here?" Maddy demanded.

She stepped from the shrubbery. "Just…passing through…"

"Passing through my bushes?"

"She was spying on us, Maddy," Mark leveled an angry glare at Katrina.

"Was not!" she quickly denied.

"Then please explain exactly what you were doing hiding out in my family's bushes."

Katrina didn't have an answer, so she turned and walked away pointedly.

Mark scoffed and shook his head. "She just won't quit."

"Ignore her, I guess," Maddy suggested. "She isn't worth it."

"You know Skye landed a nice hit on her face yesterday?"

"She told me. I congratulated her."

"Honestly, I would have too if I wasn't on duty."

"Skye thinks we're being too lenient on Katrina. She thinks I should like deck her in the jaw or something. I told her I wasn't going to bother wasting my energy—she thinks that I'm enabling her and that you aren't doing enough to stop it…"

"Oh believe me, Maddy, Skye made it clear that she thinks I'm not doing enough to stop it!"

Maddy chuckled. "Skye is…opinionated. She's Skye. She's not afraid to tell people what she thinks."

Mark nodded. "I've noticed…"

Katrina stamped away from the Shannon house, cursing herself for making her presence known. But at least she had something she could use against Maddy Shannon now. And she would use the girl's parents to get it done. Her feet carried her directly to the clinic.

She put on her warmest smile as she approached Elisabeth Shannon. "Dr. Shannon, are you busy right now?" she asked, her voice sweet and polite.

"As a matter of fact, I'm on my lunch break at the moment. How can I help you, Katrina?" Dr. Shannon returned the girl's cheerful smile, which suddenly vanished as her voice lowered.

"Dr. Shannon, I have something to confess to you, but it isn't easy. It's really important."

Dr. Shannon's voice lowered too. "Go ahead, Katrina. I'm legally bound to not reveal my sources of information."

"Well…it's about Maddy…"

The mother's eyes widened suddenly. "Is she alright?"

Katrina's eyes remained cast down. "Well, she's no worse for wear but…"

"Katrina, what is it?"

"She said…I mean I heard…that she might be…possibly…pregnant…"

"_Pregnant_? With whose child?"

"Mark Reynolds."

"But that's impossible, Katrina. Maddy's on a birth-control pill…"

Katrina shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry to say this, Dr. Shannon, but she hasn't been taking the pill. She told me herself…"

"That doesn't sound like Maddy," Elisabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't believe my daughter would be so irresponsible."

"There's a lot you don't know about your daughter, Dr. Shannon. She hides these things well. But she confided in me and I felt that I owed it to you to tell you…"

"Well thank you for bringing it to my attention, I appreciate it, but I honestly do not believe Maddy would lie to me." Dr. Shannon turned to head back to her office.

"Wait!" Katrina cried out, almost desperately. Dr. Shannon turned to face her, her eyebrows raised. "What if I could prove it?"

"Dear, how could you prove that?"

"A pregnancy test! If you gave her one, you'd see she was pregnant!"

Dr. Shannon thought it over. "Alright, Katrina. I'll give her a pregnancy test if you feel it would help, but I cannot believe that it will come out positive."

"I think you may be surprised," Katrina told her, her lips upturning at the corners. Dr. Shannon eyed her for a minute before returning to work.

Katrina left the clinic. Part one was in motion, now for part two.

Amy Glover, age twenty-six, a member of the agricultural department—she was the only woman known to be pregnant in Terra Nova. And that made her perfect. Katrina put on her sweetest smile and knocked on the Glover family's door. A visibly pregnant Amy Glover answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, hi Mrs. Glover, I'm Katrina Coleman."

"A pleasure to meet you," the woman shook her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," she smiled widely. "I was wondering…since you are pregnant, would you be able to maybe take a pregnancy test for me?"

Amy looked startled. "Why would you need me to do that?"

"Oh! I'm doing a demonstration for the kids—teaching them about siblings and stuff like that and I thought a positive pregnancy test would be a nice visual. You know, so they would know what it meant if their mom got a positive too," Katrina lied easily.

Amy hesitated for a minute, but the girl seemed nice enough. "Alright, I'll take the test for you. It's really sweet of you to help teach the children."

Katrina smiled. "Thanks so much! Here, Dr. Shannon gave me one of these to give you," she held out a pregnancy test that she had swiped from the clinic before leaving.

"Alright, come inside. I'll go…you know…and then you can take it," Amy took the small stick and stepped away from the door. Katrina stepped over the threshold and was greeted by a familiar sight—the interior of a Terra Nova standard issue home. The woman disappeared into the bathroom, where she remained for several minutes before returning. She put the stick into a plastic bag and handed it to Katrina.

"Here you go, sweetheart. I hope it helps with your demonstration."

"Oh it helps tremendously," Katrina told her, smiling sweetly as she accepted the bag. "Thank you _so _much!" She stepped outside and down the steps. Part two complete. Now she just had to wait for Maddy to be coerced into taking the test…

**A/N: Uh-oh. That dirty witch is up to no good! I know you ALL must hate Katrina now, even the skeptics. And given her snide response to all of your previous hate mail, I think you should leave her more! Leave a review and tell Katrina how much of a dirty bitch she is! I'll update soon with her conniving plot and what will become of poor Mark and Maddy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: General consensus is: Katrina is the nastiest bitch around. I absolutely LOVE that! I love creating a character that everyone can hate! So I'm glad the hate mail continues flowing. I assure you that Katrina isn't, but hey—who cares? Make her feel bad! (Although she probably doesn't have any feelings to begin with…) Anyway, almost all of you probably picked up on what she's got planned. Things are about to get rough, and the claws are about to come out! Leave a review!**

"Maddy," her mother called out.

The girl's head poked out from her and Zoe's bedroom. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you come with me down to the clinic, please? I want you to take a test."

Maddy looked a little surprised, but she had nothing to hide. "Um, okay." She followed her mother to the infirmary.

Dr. Shannon handed her a pregnancy test stick. "Do you know what to do with this?"

Maddy's eyes widened. "Mom! I'm not pregnant! It's not possible. I've never even…"

Elisabeth made eye contact with her daughter. "I believe you. I just need you to take the test to confirm it." Katrina's words were still ringing in her ears. _"There's a lot you don't know about your daughter, Dr. Shannon. She hides these things well. But she confided in me and I felt that I owed it to you to tell you…" _ She hoped to God that it wasn't true.

"Fine," Maddy sighed, taking the stick from her mother and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Katrina lingered in the back of the clinic.<p>

"Can I help you?" Nurse Ogawa asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

Katrina looked startled. "Oh! Um, yeah. I was here to see Dr. Shannon but seeing as she's busy could you just tell me where I can find a bandage? I'll get it myself…"

Nurse Ogawa hesitated a moment, sizing the girl up. She seemed honest. "They're in that cupboard over there. Just make sure you tell triage that you took one—we need to keep careful inventory of everything."

"Sure thing!" Katrina smiled sweetly. Several feet ahead of her, Maddy Shannon had just emerged from the restroom with a pregnancy test stick in hand. The nurse departed.

"Thank you for submitting, Maddy," Elisabeth told her daughter. "I'm sure it'll be a negative."

"Can I go now?" Maddy asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, you may leave."

"Thank you!" Maddy exulted, exiting the clinic.

Katrina watched carefully as Dr. Shannon dropped the stick into a plastic bag and set it onto the counter before washing her hands and walking off to see another patient. Katrina took advantage of the opportunity and stealthily approached the counter, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching. When she was positive everyone was distracted, she switched Maddy's test with Amy Glover's. _And now, the venerable Maddy Shannon is pregnant!_

* * *

><p>It was evening when her mother came home. Maddy was quietly reading her Plex. She had all but forgotten the pregnancy test her mother had asked her to submit to, until the woman entered her bedroom angrily, dropping the stick in the bag onto Maddy's desk.<p>

"Care to explain?" she asked tensely.

Maddy looked down, saw the result, and nearly choked. "It's…positive?"

Dr. Shannon nodded. "Maddy, what exactly have you been doing?"

"Mom, I swear I haven't been doing anything! Maybe it's a false reading…"

Elisabeth shook her head. "Not possible. You can get a false negative, but not a false positive. Now I want to know: whose baby is it?"

"I would like to know the same thing!" Maddy cried out. She had aced biology in school and she knew that people did not just spontaneously procreate on their own! "Mom, I swear I haven't…"

"Is it Mark's?" her mother demanded.

"No! Mom, Mark and I haven't ever…you know…"

"Well then, is it some other boy's baby? Have you been…"

"No!" Maddy exclaimed louder. "Mom, please! I'd never cheat on Mark! You know that!"

"Maddy, I thought I knew a lot about you—you're my daughter! But evidently I was wrong," her mother nodded to the positive test lying in the bag on the desk.

Maddy thought it couldn't get any worse. But her father had to choose that moment to walk in.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking to Elisabeth, then to Maddy, who quickly hid her face as tears stung her eyes.

Elisabeth held up the pregnancy test wordlessly. Jim gaped.

"What the hell…?"

"I asked her to submit to a pregnancy test this afternoon and this was the result."

Jim was even more disturbed now. "Maddy…you're…she's…pregnant?" He looked from his daughter to his wife and back again.

Elisabeth nodded grimly and her husband leveled a glare straight at the teenage girl. "Maddy, you're sixteen!" he began. "I would have thought you were more responsible than this! Whose kid is it? Reynolds'?"

"Dad, please!" Maddy's expression was panicked. "I swear I'm not pregnant! I don't know why the test is saying I am!"

Jim shook his head. "Unbelievable. You…" he pointed at his daughter. "You are _not _seeing Reynolds again, Maddy."

"Dad!" the tears were pouring over now. "Don't!"

"I'm putting my foot down. I thought you both were more responsible than this."

"Dad, please! This isn't…he didn't…!"

"Then who did?" Jim returned angrily. Maddy fell silent. She had no answer to give. "That's what I thought. You're through seeing that Reynolds kid."

Maddy collapsed into hysterics, putting her head down on the desk as her shoulders shook.

Elisabeth exchanged a glance with her husband before beckoning him outside the room. "Jim, they're just kids. They make mistakes. Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"No. Absolutely not, Elisabeth. Reynolds is two years older than her. He's supposed to be responsible. Maddy _was _responsible. This is his fault. If they can't be trusted on their own then I will not allow them to see each other. I've got a pregnant sixteen year old, now."

"Jim, I'm just as hurt by this as you are…"

"Elisabeth, I'm not changing my mind. Maddy can't seem to make responsible choices for herself, so I'll make them for her."

Elisabeth's shoulders slumped. She was defeated. Maddy's cries continued to echo from her room.

* * *

><p>Josh entered Zoe and Maddy's room sometime later, finding his sister leaning against her pillow, eyes swollen and puffy from crying.<p>

"Dad just told me…"

"Oh great!" Maddy threw her hands up in the air. "Would you like to lecture me on how irresponsible I was, too?" she asked indignantly.

"Whose baby?"

"I don't know, Josh! I haven't been…involved…with a boy before!"

"So what, is this like some sort of Immaculate Conception?" he asked sarcastically.

"I guess so, because I swear I'm not pregnant!"

"The test begs to differ…" He ducked as Maddy hurled a book at him.

"Get out of my room!" she hollered, sending her older brother running for the door.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Mark knocked on the Shannons' door. He expected Maddy to answer but was instead greeted by a glowering Jim Shannon.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. Shannon," he greeted pleasantly.

"Don't even start, Reynolds. Get off my porch."

"Mr. Shannon?" Mark was surprised and caught off-guard by the hostility in the man's tone.

"I said beat it, Reynolds! I don't want you hanging around here any more!"

"I came to talk to Maddy, sir…"

"Maddy has nothing to say to you now get going before I arrest you for trespassing!"

Mark stepped backwards off the porch, hands high in the air in surrender. "Mr. Shannon, whatever you're angry at me for, I'm very sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it, Reynolds. Don't come back here!" He shut the door, turning to find his daughter lingering in her bedroom doorway, a look of shell-shocked agony on her face.

"Don't give me that look, Maddy," he told her sternly. "You can't make responsible decisions, so I'll make them for you. I already told you that you're through with Reynolds."

Maddy's lip quivered and she retreated into her room.

* * *

><p>Mark was still wandering the market before his patrol started, quite obviously distracted by what had transpired. What had he done to anger Mr. Shannon? Or was it Maddy who was angry with him?<p>

He was interrupted by a light touch on his arm. "Hey soldier," a voice chirped softly. He glanced down to find the familiar, freckled-face of Katrina Coleman.

"Hi, Katrina," he muttered.

"Why you so down?" she asked, her lip sticking out in a pout.

"I don't know, maybe because my girlfriend's father just kicked me off his property and forbade me from seeing her ever again?"

Katrina looked surprised at the revelation. "Oh, I'm sorry. But I did hear this rumor going around…"

Mark groaned. "I don't care, Katrina." He started to walk away.

"No, listen! It might explain why Maddy's angry with you!"

Mark stopped and turned. "How do you know Maddy's angry with me? What if it's Mr. Shannon?"

Katrina paused briefly. "It's probably Maddy," she finally managed. "Because someone started a rumor that you cheated on her."

Mark looked stunned. "Now who would do that? I'd never cheat on Maddy!"

"I don't know…" Katrina started swinging her arms. "But obviously Maddy doesn't trust you."

"What makes you say that?"

"If she trusted you, she obviously wouldn't have had her dad send you away. That means she believes the rumors are true."

"Or there's something else going on…"

"Oh Markie, how naïve are you? She's mad at you over a rumor. She doesn't trust you and she no longer wants to be with you…"

"Katrina, how do you know _any _of this?"

"I'm a girl, aren't I? Trust me, Maddy's dumping you. There's no trust. Your relationship was destined to crumble eventually."

Mark shook his head. "I don't know…Maddy's not the type to buy into idle gossip."

"Maybe she is and you just didn't know it. Maybe she's been keeping things secret from you." Katrina beckoned him to come closer. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Mark sighed resignedly. "Sure," he replied, less than thrilled.

"Maddy moved on a long time ago. She's pregnant."

Mark nearly choked. "Maddy's…? How do you know?"

"I was in the clinic yesterday, getting a bandage and I saw her mom giving her a pregnancy test. I got curious so I hung around and waited for the enough, it came back positive!"

Mark was hesitant. "I don't know, Katrina…"

He was cut off by Josh Shannon approaching. "Mark!" the seventeen year old called, racing over. "Did you…you know…knock Maddy up?" he was out of breath, eyes wide.

Mark felt a lump rising in his throat as he shook his head. Josh looked stunned, mumbled an excuse to get out of the awkward situation, and dashed away. Mark felt his chest tighten. Katrina couldn't be trusted, but if Josh was saying Maddy was pregnant too then...

Katrina looked satisfied. "Hate to say I told you so…"

"I don't believe it…"

"I'm sorry, Markie. But if you ever need anything, I'll always be available…" she patted him lightly on the shoulder then walked away, swinging her hips.

_I don't believe it! Maddy actually…cheated on me…_

**A/N: Noooo! Katrina wins! At least for now…Poor Mark must be devastated. And Maddy too. Maddy must be especially confused. She's probably thinking she's either bearing the Baby Jesus or Anakin Skywalker. Either way, she's freaking out, Mark's freaking out, and that vulture Katrina gets to dive in for the kill. But you know what they say about people who go around spinning intricate webs of lies…I don't want to give too much away though. So leave a review and I'll give you all another chapter soon, provided you guys are still interested...! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So apparently all of you are seriously pissed about what Katrina just did. Good. I'm glad you people hate her so much and I'm glad she aggravates you all. Not that I like you all being upset, but I do enjoy creating characters that people can hate. We're reaching the end of our tale. I can promise some good stuff, but I can't promise a satisfying ending yet. Although I can promise you that Skye will get a few good punches in. Leave a review if you want to see the rest of this story. I want to know you're all still interested! **

Skye entered the Shannon house quietly. The sounds of sobbing could be heard faintly from Maddy's room. _Damn Katrina! Damn her slimy guts!_

She knocked on the open door to alert Maddy of her presence in the room. "Maddy?"

The girl turned to face her friend. Skye was a little surprised—Maddy's eyes were puffy and red from her tears and her nose was rubbed pink. Her hair was a mess and there were faint streaks where her mascara had run.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Maddy sniffled, turning back to the window where she had been sitting and staring. Skye took a seat on the girl's bed.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine, Skye!" she snapped.

"You miss him?"

Maddy sighed, exasperated and saddened. "Of course I miss him, Skye! I loved him! And then…"

"Yeah…" Skye said softly. "You sure you aren't pregnant?"

Maddy gave her an incredulous look. "Positive, Skye. Humans don't just spontaneously conceive life in their wombs, in case you didn't know."

"Okay, I believe you. Just trying to cover all the bases. Now you just have to prove you aren't pregnant to your dad."

"Easier said than done. He isn't letting me out of the house. He said he's thinking of buying me a chastity belt like they had in medieval times…"

Skye shuddered. "He's overreacting. Just retake the test."

Maddy shook her head. "Mom says you can get false negatives but never a false positive. So even if it shows up negative, it won't prove anything."

"So just wait for…you know…that time of month."

"I might not last that long, Skye. You won't believe what I heard yesterday!"

"What did you hear?"

"That Mark is dating Katrina!"

Skye let the info digest. "Who told you that?"

"Some girls were talking about it as they walked past. I heard them!" A fresh stream of tears dropped down Maddy's face. "He's already moved on!"

Skye shook her head. "I don't know where they're getting this from, Maddy. I saw Mark yesterday. He's absolutely crushed. He can't even look at another girl without getting all depressed-looking."

Maddy's eyes widened. "Then why hasn't he come here to talk to me yet?"

"Because your dad kind of _terrifies _him, Maddy! And…" she hesitated.

"And what?"

"And…he thinks you cheated on him."

Her expression changed from shock to panic. "What? Why?"

"Think about it, Maddy. All the rumors swirling about you being pregnant...what was he supposed to think?"

"Who's going around telling everyone?" she asked.

"Who stands to gain from spreading them?" Skye countered.

Maddy bit her lip. "Katrina…"

Skye nodded her head ruefully. "I warned you to be careful. She's the one going around spreading the rumors. She's _hoping _Mark will move on."

"But why would he believe her?"

"From what I'm getting, he didn't believe her at first. Until Josh came rushing in and demanded to know if he impregnated you. Obviously, since he didn't, he started believing that you were pregnant. Don't worry—I smacked Josh pretty hard for you…"

Maddy shook her head, doing nothing to stop the tears that trickled down her cheek. "But there's nothing I can do about it now. Dad's got me locked away up here. I can't do anything."

Skye pondered a minute. "But I can!" She grinned.

"What can you do?" Maddy asked dubiously.

"Take a message to Mark. Or Katrina, if you'd rather."

"You would do that?"

"What are best friends for, if not to bury your enemies and ensure your true love succeeds?"

Maddy offered a wan smile. "You think it'll work?"

Skye nodded.

* * *

><p>Mark was distracted. He was supposed to be on duty, patrolling the markets. But he couldn't. He kept scanning the faces, hoping to find Maddy among them. It had been two days and he realized he wasn't angry like he expected himself to be. He couldn't be mad at her. Even if she was pregnant with someone else's child. He had to see her, to hear it from her own lips. And if she turned him away then he'd leave her alone.<p>

"Markie!" a shrill voice reached his ears and he nearly cringed. Katrina certainly wasted no time trying to win his affection. He didn't trust her. In fact, he wouldn't have trusted her if Josh hadn't come along and inadvertently corroborated her story.

"Hi, Katrina," he muttered, almost angrily.

"Aw, why are you so sour?" She gave her trademark pout, which wasn't nearly as cute as she seemed to believe. "You aren't thinking about _her _again, are you?"

"She has a name, Katrina."

"Maddy Shannon doesn't care about you," she wrinkled her nose at the name. "Move on. I'll take _good _care of you!" she draped her arms around his neck and he had to restrain his urge to shove her away from him, instead gripping her wrists and removing her hands from him.

"Sorry, Katrina," he mumbled. "But I just can't…" He walked off.

* * *

><p>Katrina cursed under her breath. His heart was still set on Maddy Shannon. That would have to change, one way or another. She wished the girl would just commit suicide and make things a lot easier…<p>

Katrina was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Katrina Coleman, just the bitch I was looking for!"

Katrina turned around, an icy smile on her face. "Oh yeah! You're Maddy Shannon's twiggy little friend. What was it? Bucket, right?"

Skye's hands landed on her hips. "How'd you know about that?"

"I'm the gossip queen of Terra Nova," Katrina chuckled. "I know everything."

Skye stepped closer. "I have a message from Maddy."

"This ought to be good," she muttered.

Katrina was totally unprepared when Skye's fist connected with her jaw, knocking her backwards. Skye shook her hand out and sent the stunned girl a gloating look. "And have a nice day." She turned and walked away, swinging her hips the way Katrina was fond of doing when she made an exit.

* * *

><p>Skye hit Maddy's window with a pebble. Then another. And another. Until Maddy stuck her head outside to see what was going on.<p>

"Skye?" she asked, glancing about. It was midday. Why was Skye acting sneaky?

"Brought you a guest…" Skye turned and beckoned. Mark stepped from the bushes to the side of the house.

"Mark? What are you doing here? If my dad catches you…"

"He won't," Mark cut her off. "God, I had to see you Maddy! It's not true, tell me it's not true that you're pregnant!"

Maddy shook her head as fresh tears started swimming in her eyes. "It's not true, Mark."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "That's all I needed to hear. I knew it was just a rumor!"

"So Katrina really did start it?"

Mark nodded.

"Then how'd she fake my pregnancy test results?"

Mark shrugged. "Not a clue, but we'll figure it out." Maddy practically tumbled out of the window when she leant over the side to embrace him.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you, too." He pulled back to look at her face, sweeping her mussed curls from her face. "Listen, Skye had an idea on how we could see each other without your dad catching us."

"I'm listening," Maddy grinned almost slyly—her first genuine smile in two days. A tingle went up her spine at defying her father's commands. It was like something out of Shakespeare.

Mark described the plan to her. It involved him coming every morning during Jim's shift. They would try to learn as much as possible about how Katrina operated. A spy game, of sorts. And finally, they would present the evidence to Jim and the Commander. If they were careful, everything would work out just fine.

"Be careful," Maddy admonished him as he prepared to go.

He nodded. "And you be careful, too, okay?"

She nodded back and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Maddy could barely contain herself the next morning. Her dad suspected nothing. She acted angry with him the entire time, complete with cold-shoulder treatment that she knew would hurt him badly. The air in the house was tense and frosty. Her parents left for work without a word, leaving Maddy alone in the house. Not five minutes later, a knock came upon the door. <em>Mark!<em>

Maddy surged forward to answer it, throwing open the door excitedly. But she gasped at the figure in front of her.

"Hello, Maddy Shannon," Katrina smiled sinisterly.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Okay, don't jump down my throat for teasing you all that maybe it would work out in this chapter! It was a noble plan inspired by the best of Shakespearean plays (Romeo and Juliet) but that whore Katrina had to come and mess it all up. Things need to get worse before they get better. I wonder what's gonna happen? Well if I don't get any reviews, we'll never find out! Drop a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Mua ha ha! Resident bitch Katrina Coleman has returned to wreak havoc on poor Mark and Maddy's relationship. Only this time we get to see how truly psycho this chick is! Brace yourselves, it's going to get ugly. PS—this is the final chapter. I REPEAT: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! **

"Hello, Maddy Shannon." Katrina smiled sinisterly.

Maddy was taken aback by her presence, but tried to recover from the surprise. "Katrina, what are you doing here?"

Katrina glared. "You know exactly what I'm doing here."

Maddy thought quickly, then turned around. "Dad!"

"Save it," Katrina ordered, placing her hand on the door to prevent Maddy from shutting it. "No one's home."

Maddy's eyes widened as she tried in vain to push the other girl away. Katrina threw the door open and Maddy tumbled backwards, landing on her back, her adversary standing over her.

"Mark Reynolds will be mine," she said, her voice low and sinister. "One way or another."

"Katrina, what are you doing?" Maddy asked, her voice shaky and panicked.

Katrina looked at her fingernails, tilting her head to one side and looking at Maddy innocently. "Eliminating the competition." Maddy's eyes caught the glint of a blade.

She kicked out with her heel with intensity she didn't know she had in her. Katrina cried out in surprise, crashing to the floor beside her. The weapon clattered to the ground and the girl scrambled to grab it. Maddy kicked it away as she scrambled to her feet, heart pounding rapidly. Katrina dove for the weapon, snatching it up before Maddy could stop her. She slashed at the girl, who put her arms up defensively, taking a slice to the upper arm that drew blood. Maddy cried out in pain, then looked at Katrina, who was grinning in satisfaction. She went for another slash, but Maddy hit her elbow, causing the knife to fall from her grasp. She delivered another kick to Katrina's stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

Katrina smiled wolfishly as she slowly rose to her feet, eyes dark and gleaming. "You'll regret that," she breathed out.

Maddy ran for the front door but found her path obstructed by her assailant. Katrina threw the door shut and knocked the bolt into place.

"You aren't going anywhere. At least not alive…" To Maddy's horror, the girl drew a firearm from her coat. The stamp on the barrel indicated it was science department issue, powerful enough to kill a dinosaur. She must have swiped it from one of her parents.

"Katrina," Maddy spoke softly, afraid to provoke her to action. "Katrina, why are you doing this?" She held back tears of fear.

"Why do you care, Little Miss Perfect? With you out of the way, maybe Mark will forget about you for good."

Maddy's hands went high in the air, palms outward in an attempt to show she meant no harm. "You don't have to do this," she said, almost pleadingly.

Katrina shook her head and chuckled coldly. "Mark won't ever forget about you while you're alive. Once you're six feet under, I'll take good care of him. Out of sight, out of mind…" Katrina shrugged as she powered the weapon up.

"Katrina, please," Maddy begged. Katrina didn't respond as she aimed straight for Maddy's head and fired. The girl ducked and the blast hit directly into one of the chairs in the living room. Katrina cursed and prepared to fire again. Maddy bolted, diving into her bedroom and pulling the door shut. A blast hit the door but bounced off. She began looking for a way to escape. Seconds later, there was an enraged shriek and a blade lodged itself into the door. Maddy gasped as Katrina threw herself into the closed obstacle over and over.

Desperately, Maddy opened the window and spotted Mark walking towards the house.

"Mark, help!" she screamed. He looked alarmed as he sprinted forward, seeing her panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"Katrina! She's trying to kill me!"

"Dammit!" Mark's eyes widened as he threw his weight against the front door of the house. With his strength fueled by the rush of adrenaline, he managed to knock the door in, just as Maddy's bedroom door gave in. A blast from Katrina's gun narrowly missed his head as he burst into the house.

"Drop it, Katrina!" he ordered, drawing his sidearm and aiming for her trigger hand.

"You wouldn't. Not when Maddy's still at risk," she challenged, not moving.

"Damn you, Katrina! Drop the gun!" He stepped forward.

Katrina trained her weapon on Maddy, who stood aghast in a corner of her room, nursing the gash in her arm. "Take another step and I'll shoot her!"

"Easy now," Mark breathed, stopping in his tracks, his hostage-crisis training taking over.

Katrina cackled wickedly. "Drop your gun, soldier boy!"

He put his free hand in the air as he slowly lowered his weapon to the ground.

"Mark! What are you doing?" Maddy screamed in horror. "She'll kill you too!"

Mark turned to the frightened girl. "If I don't, she's going to shoot you, Maddy. I can't take that risk!"

"Good boy," Katrina hissed, keeping her gun level with Maddy's temple. "Now go sit down on the couch while we girls have a little chat…"

"Katrina, I've done what you wanted, let her go, dammit!"

Katrina shook her head teasingly. "You haven't done_ everything _I wanted yet, Markie. But we'll get to that once pretty Miss Shannon is out of our hair…"

A muffled sob escaped Maddy's throat. Mark's eyes widened as Katrina pulled the knife from the door and took a step in Maddy's direction. Furiously, he threw himself at Katrina, knocking her down and sending the gun clattering from her hand. She screamed and dug her nails into his arm as she fumbled with the knife. He tore the blade from her grip, hurling it across the room. Katrina growled angrily and twisted free, seeing that she was defeated and running for the back door. Mark pursued her but the agile girl slipped out before he could catch her. Realizing he could catch her later, Mark turned his attention to the injured Maddy, overcome with emotion and cradling her arm on the floor of her bedroom.

"Oh my God, Maddy!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly as he examined the deep wound. "You're bleeding a lot…"

Maddy nodded, tears of shock, fear, and pain falling rapidly down her face, prompting Mark to hold her tighter as he shed his coat to prepare a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Running footsteps in the house prompted him to halt and look up, and his eyes met those of an angry Jim Shannon.

The man's fist connected firmly with Mark's jaw, sending the young soldier sprawling to the floor, reeling. Maddy gasped and stared in shock at her father.

"What the _hell _did you do to my daughter?" Jim's voice was seething.

"Dad!" Maddy screamed. "He didn't do anything, he saved me!"

"Be quiet, Maddy!" Jim ordered harshly, frightening the teenager.

"Mr. Shannon, I can explain…" Mark started, his jaw still aching.

Jim took in Maddy's bleeding arm and spotted the knife lying several feet away. The claw marks in Mark's arm indicated a struggle. "I thought I told you to stay away from Maddy," Jim's voice was low and threatening as he kicked the soldier in the stomach. "First you get her pregnant and now you do _this _to her?"

"Daddy, stop!" Maddy cried. "He didn't do this to me!"

"Then who?" Jim demanded. "Who did this to you?"

"Katrina…Coleman," Maddy sobbed.

Jim's expression changed from pure rage to surprise. "Katrina Coleman did this to you?"

Maddy nodded desperately. "She tried to kill me, Daddy. If Mark hadn't shown up I would have been dead!"

Her father turned to Mark. "You saved her?"

Mark nodded mutely.

Jim turned back to his daughter, still not entirely convinced. "We need to get you to the clinic. Explain once we're there." He turned to Reynolds. "And you, come with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p>The wound took a good many stitches to close up properly, and Dr. Shannon did the job as quickly as possible. When she was finished, she did a full-body examination of her daughter, checking for more injuries. She found something else that surprised her.<p>

"Jim," she took her husband aside after ascertaining that Maddy had no other serious injuries "We've made a terrible mistake."

"What?" he asked.

Elisabeth shook her head. "Maddy's not pregnant. Never was, according to the bio-scan. She was telling the truth the whole time…"

Jim looked stunned, but relieved. After a pause, he spoke. "But she got a positive. I thought it was impossible to get false positives."

"It is," Elisabeth nodded in agreement. "But a bio-scan doesn't lie either. There is no trace that there was ever a child developing in our daughter's womb."

"Does that mean someone faked the results?"

"It has to, that's the only possible explanation."

"But who would do that?"

Elisabeth looked at Maddy, who was still lying on the bio-bed. "The same person who assaulted her at home today."

"Katrina Coleman?"

The woman nodded gravely.

"She doesn't look like the type to do any of the…"

"I know she doesn't Jim, but I talked to Nurse Ogawa and she confirmed that Katrina was here when Maddy came in and submitted to the test. What's more? Apparently, a pregnancy test was inexplicably missing from our inventory. Initially, we wrote it off as a clerical error but it's possible that…"

"That she stole the test and faked the results?"

Elisabeth nodded. "I examined the nail marks in Mark's arm and compared the DNA to the database. They're definitely the work of Katrina Coleman. According to forensics, her fingerprints are all over the knife you recovered, too. And the firearm Mark confiscated from her is registered to Tom Coleman"

"That's all I need," Jim said.

"You're going to arrest her?"

"Right now," he confirmed. He poked his head into the exam room. "Reynolds, I need you to come with me."

The soldier gulped and looked at Maddy, who also looked uneasy. "Yes sir," he got up and followed Jim.

* * *

><p>It was a half hour later when a knock came on Katrina's door. She opened it and gasped audibly when she found herself face-to-face with three glowering men: Jim Shannon, Mark Reynolds, and Nathaniel Taylor.<p>

"Katrina Coleman," Mark announced with a satisfied smirk. "I've been waiting to do this for a very long time—you're under arrest."

"For what?" she demanded, backing away from the arrest party as they stepped over the threshold and into her house.

Taylor spoke. "For the assault and attempted murder of Madelyn Shannon and the subsequent assault of a member of security."

"Additionally," Jim added, "you are being charged with theft for stealing a pregnancy test device from the clinic and tampering with medical records for falsifying the results of Maddy's test."

"You can't prove that was me," Katrina sneered.

"We interviewed Amy Glover, who told us she submitted to a test from you as part of an educational experience for the children, which you were never authorized to do. The clinic also confirmed that there was one pregnancy test device missing from their inventory," Jim informed her. "All signs point to you."

"Bag her," Taylor ordered as Mark handcuffed the furious girl, who attempted to struggle.

"This isn't over," she hissed as the Commander led her to a rover. "You haven't heard the last of me, Mark Reynolds!"

Taylor shoved her into the rear seat.

"I'll be back!" she was laughing maniacally now. "I'll be back to get you!" The rover whizzed away. "You can't stop me!"

* * *

><p>It was an awkward ride back to the clinic for Mark, who sat in the passenger seat of a second rover as Jim drove.<p>

"I want to apologize for jumping to conclusions and overreacting," Jim finally broke the tense silence. "I just really want to protect Maddy. I'm sorry for being so quick to misjudge you. And for punching you in the jaw." He paused. "And kicking you."

Mark nodded. "I can't blame you, sir. Maddy's certainly worth protecting."

"Well you did a fine job of that today," Jim replied. "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up and saved her."

"It's my job, Mr. Shannon," Mark spoke resolutely.

Jim cast him a grin. "You're alright, Reynolds."

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE:<p>

Maddy laughed as Mark tossed a grape in the air and tried in vain to catch it in his mouth.

"Mark, seriously, cut it out! You're going to choke! Or I might first."

"If you choke, I'll give you CPR," he reassured her. "You know, after I give you the Heimlich to stop the choking."

Maddy grimaced at the thought of the dreaded maneuver. "How about we skip the Heimlich and you give me CPR right now?" she suggested brightly.

"You aren't choking," Mark noted.

"I can rectify that, soldier." She reached for a grape and Mark looked over her caramel-colored arm, completely exposed by her short-sleeved sundress. He noted painfully the scar where the fragile skin had been marred. "It doesn't hurt anymore," Maddy told him, noticing where he was staring.

"It'll always haunt me, Maddy. I could've lost you."

"That sounds like something I would say to you," she chuckled lightly. "Funny how you can throw yourself into harm's way all the time but the second I'm hurt you freak out…"

"That's the way I am, Maddy. I worry about you," he defended.

"It's sweet," she replied. "So how's…Katrina…?" she asked, making a face as she spoke the name. "Last I heard from Skye, she was ripping her hair out and babbling like a crazy person."

"She cracked," Mark laughed. "She screams and yells and paces a lot. And she talks to herself. She's certifiably crazy."

"We already knew that," Maddy chuckled. "Are they going to try her?"

"The Commander's been considering it," Mark said. "But he thinks we may just be better off keeping her locked up and isolated. At least this way she can't endanger herself or the rest of the colony."

Maddy nodded thoughtfully. "As long as I never have to see 'Kitty' again, I'll be fine."

Mark laughed. "Same here."

"Oh, but Markie," she teased. "I thought you loved Kitty…" she imitated the girl's pout.

"Not as much as I love Maddy," he replied, leaning across the patio table and stealing a quick kiss from her.

"You know, I've been wondering something," Maddy spoke after a few moments of silence. "Why don't you have some sort of cute pet name for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you called Katrina 'Kitty.' Why don't you have a nickname for me?"

Mark gave it some thought. "I call you Maddy…"

"You and everyone other person I know," the girl snorted.

He smiled. "But it suits you. I wouldn't want to murder your name with some terrible pet name. Maddy is perfect just the way it is…the way _she _is."

She blushed. "Stop it. I might die from all the flattery…"

Mark shrugged as he tossed another grape in the air, finally succeeding in catching it in his mouth. "I know CPR…" And he was happy to give her a demonstration.

**A/N: Yay, happy endings! While I'm aware many of you were hoping Katrina would die in the end, I hope you'll be satisfied with having her locked away in solitary for the rest of her existence. Since this story was completely devoid of Mark/Maddy fluffiness, I decided to write some in for the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed this story, because I had a lot of fun writing it! The series is now complete, but please leave a final review anyway, it would make me exceedingly happy! I already have an idea for a new series to replace this one since it's over. Keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for all your kind words and reviews throughout this story. They really fueled me to keep writing. And so, it is with great pleasure that I dedicate this entire saga to my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys rock! **

**And Mark and Maddy lived happily ever after…THE END :) **


	9. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Okay, so this story is officially over BUT I decided to post this for all of my awesome Katrina haters out there. This is an alternate ending. I was originally planning to kill Katrina off in the end but decided to leave it open in case I wanted to bring her back for a sequel or something. Anyway, Inky wrote her own little alternate ending and it inspired me to put this up. This is not the 'canon' fate of Katrina Coleman, but like I said it's a bonus feature sort of thing, mostly written to satisfy all of you who were hoping for her to die. Warning: character death (though I don't think anyone will be too saddened by this loss…)**

**PS: This picks up at the point where they are going to arrest Katrina. Everything before this can be lifted directly from the actual ending. Maddy is there because she needs to identify Katrina as the one who assaulted her. **

Katrina opened the door of her home and was startled by the four faces confronting her: Jim Shannon, Mark Reynolds, Maddy Shannon, and Nathaniel Taylor. She smiled sweetly at the group. "Hello Sheriff, Corporal, Maddy, Commander," she nodded to each in turn.

Taylor held up a hand. "That will be enough from you, Ms. Coleman. We aren't here to make small talk."

Katrina's eyes widened. "Oh…what…what do you mean?" she stammered.

Sheriff Shannon turned to his daughter. "Maddy, is this the girl who attacked you at home today?" Maddy nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina hissed angrily, panicking.

"It seems that Ms. Shannon was assaulted in her own home this morning," Taylor spoke up. "There were signs of forced entry and she implicated you in the crime."

"It wasn't me!" she quickly denied. "Go check that girl Skye out, she seems…" Katrina was cut off by an angry outburst from Taylor.

"Skye Tate was in _my _office all day today! It could _not _have been her, don't you _dare _accuse her of a crime she didn't commit!" Taylor snapped pointedly, causing Katrina to back up. "Reynolds…"

Mark stepped forward and Katrina flashed a flirty smile at him. He grinned sarcastically. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time—Katrina Coleman, you are under arrest."

"Oooh, Markie! Handcuffing me? You're so naughty!" Mark rolled his eyes at her attempts to flirt, locked the cuffs tightly around her wrists, and rejoined Maddy by the door, putting an arm around her shoulder and watching as Katrina seethed at the physical contact between the two.

Jim stepped forward. "Ms. Coleman, you are being charged with the assault of Madelyn Shannon and the assault of a member of security. Additionally, you are being charged with the theft of a pregnancy test device from the clinic and falsifying records for tampering with Maddy's test results."

"You can't prove I did that!" Katrina sneered.

"Actually, we can," Jim shrugged. "We talked to Amy Glover and she told us how you asked her to submit to a test for an educational session with the children. Noble idea, but you never actually held the session, nor were you authorized to do so."

Katrina's face fell. "It doesn't matter," she said lowly. "Because I am _not _going to jail." She darted for the door, nearly bowling Maddy over as she ran out, hands still cuffed behind her. Mark and Maddy took off after her with surprising speed, following her into the dark night.

"Katrina!" Mark shouted. "Just give it up already!" There was no response, but the sound of dashing footsteps indicated she was heading for the gate. The two took off in the direction. They spotted her shadow, hands freed from the cuffs, wriggling through the fence.

"Katrina, don't!" Mark warned.

"It's dangerous out there at night!" Maddy cried, pleading for the girl to re-enter the compound. "You'll be safer in here!"

"Like I'd believe what you say," Katrina snarled, her angry expression illuminated by the moonlight. "You just want me to be put in jail forever!"

Maddy shook her head, panic rising in her chest as she spotted movement just beyond Katrina. "Katrina, please just come back inside before it's too late!"

Footsteps behind Mark and Maddy indicated Jim and Taylor had caught up. In the guard tower, one of the soldiers directed his gun at the girl.

"Don't shoot!" Taylor ordered the man. "Get back in the compound now!" he told Katrina, who stood defiantly just beyond the gate.

"Katrina, it's dangerous!" Mark warned, now spotting the movement as well. "Listen to the Commander—get back in the gates!"

Katrina shook her head. "I'll take my chances…"

"Katrina! Behind you!" Maddy screamed.

She scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that one…" a high-pitched roar cut the rest of the statement off. Maddy screamed in horror as the slasher snatched Katrina up.

Jim raised his gun and shot the dinosaur, but did not succeed in convincing the reptile to drop the screaming girl. He raised his weapon to fire again but Taylor stopped him.

"There's no point anymore," he said gravely. "It's never going to drop her." A sickening crack confirmed his statement.

Maddy gasped, tears filling her eyes as she buried her face into Mark's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, staring in wide-eyed horror and morbid fascination as the dinosaur carried off the remains of Katrina Coleman.

Jim looked horrified and defeated, dropping his weapon to the ground as he looked to his commander, utterly speechless. Taylor looked unshaken.

"Well that's that," he said, causing Mark and Maddy to both look in his direction as well, some amount of surprise and confusion written on their expressions. "We warned her, and she didn't listen. I won't lose any sleep over it."

"Sir…?" Jim hesitated.

"Let's go, Sheriff," Taylor made eye-contact with Mark. "Reynolds? I trust you can escort Miss Shannon home?"

Mark nodded mutely, still holding the trembling Maddy. The two older men departed.

"She…it…it just…" Maddy shook.

"I know," Mark whispered softly, trying to console her.

"I tried…I tried to…why…"

Mark shook his head. "She was too stubborn, Maddy. She wouldn't quit. She paid the price."

Maddy's eyes met his. "You aren't…?"

"Upset?" he asked. She nodded. "Of course it was upsetting, Maddy, but the way I see it, justice was served one way or another. You did your best." Maddy nodded again.

"Should I take you home? I promise there won't be anyone waiting to kill you…" he offered her his hand, which she took, and he led her off. At the very least, Katrina wouldn't be intruding on their lives anymore…

**A/N: I didn't want to get too graphic with her death but you get the idea: the dinosaur freaking ATE her! That's like, tons of blood and it must have been a terrible way to die. I hope that satisfies all the people who were hoping she would die at the end. Again, this isn't the 'canon' ending for this story, just an alternate ending to keep you all happy that Katrina got what she deserved. And I wanted Maddy to be sweet here and try to save her enemy. You know she would. And, of course, Taylor seems a little smug about the whole thing. I suspect more of you feel the way Taylor does about this whole thing. So go ahead and leave a review. Which ending did you like better? **

**PS:**

**My brother, creative little demon that he is, decided that he would create his own alternate ending. It's short, but I'll include it because it is satisfying:**

Katrina Coleman paced around in her cell. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a tall figure stood, silhouetted in the entrance. Before she could say anything, the figure pulled out a pistol and shot her twice in the brain. That was the end of Katrina Coleman.

**A/N: Okay, now tell me which ending was best. (My vote goes to this one, although you may want to check out Inky's ending too—that was golden as well!) Thanks to all for making this series a success :)**


End file.
